New Soulmate Trouble
by lamia vampress
Summary: Ash's most ruthless cousin finds his soulmate. Things take a dark turn...including a kidnapping of Rashel, Jez and Mary-Lynette. Will this malicious soul be redeemed? Or will Circle Daybreak and a dear girl with special, blue fire be condemned?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimers- Anything you recognize does not belong to me. **

Chapter 1

I was sitting down when I felt him staring at me. Usually, I would've ignored this type of attention. The fact being half the guys here were drunk. But I felt an odd pang, almost a premonition. He was handsome, with an eerie but yet a mysterious aura that seemed to pulse lively around him. He had eyes that shone like the cobalt blue of Titanium Cabochon. And eyes like a cat's that reflected back at the moon's light. His hair was a pale brown, and was cut neatly, slightly below his ears. Since I was feeling fairly flirtatious tonight, I walked over to his table.

"Hi" I casually started, sitting down next to him. "My names's Evelyn, but most just call me Vev." I coolly added. He grinned, took a sip from his drink and flashed a white smile. I shuddered inwardly with delight.

"Hey" He replied. He sent another grin to the other two boys there with him.

One was gorgeous, with a tall and lanky body and ash blond hair. His eyes appeared to be green, but I must've mistaken them for gray. The other one, who was also very good looking, had black hair, framed with black eyes. Both would seem to look quite fierce if normal, but now they just looked slightly awkward and looking if they wanted to leave. I had a feeling off them immediately, probably meaning they were taken. This didn't bother me at all though. I had my eyes on the first.

"My name's Hawthorn Redfern. My cousin over there is Ash" he said, pointing to the blonde, "And that's our friend Quinn." He finished, pointing lastly at the black haired one.

I batted my eyelashes just a bit and smiled in response. "So Hawthorn, I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?"

He laughed a noise that sent pleasant shivers down my arms. "We're visiting. But yes, we are new to this club. Right guys?" Hawthorn inclined his head towards his company. "Ash and Quinn both have girlfriends down here, and I happened to run into them." _I knew it_! I thought. They are taken.

They just mumbled barely audible responses, and looked away. How strange, I thought. I peered at them, taking another look. Ash's eyes seemed to be brown now. As he sighed and looked towards the entrance, they flashed blue. Was I hallucinating? Maybe it was the drink, I thought, putting it down. Quinn too has been looking at the entrance and I seemed to get a vibe from him. Was it sympathy? It seemed directed towards me.

"Do _you_ have a girlfriend?" I asked, deciding to be spontaneous. I parted my lips just a bit, and flipped my strawberry blonde hair slightly. He laughed, and cocked his head to the side once. He flashed another of his dazzling smiles before he answered.

"No, I fortunately don't." He stated simply, giving a wink at me. He is _really_ gorgeous I thought excitedly. As he reached down to what it looked like to touch my cheek, something hit me with a force I've never known.

What started as a shivering bolt became a spasm of lightning sparks. I gasped and jumped back, my hair getting tangled easily. I automatically reached for my face. My cheek felt burnt, but in a painful good way. I started to see haze, and soon my body was filled with a numbness of both awe and pleasure. But I had a look of complete shock on my face.

I glanced at him, seeing him flush from having the same reaction. He looked at his hand as if it didn't belong to him. With a quick "Excuse me", he ran off to the bathroom, being followed by a pale Ash and surprised Quinn. I looked away from the direction they took off, trying to calm myself. What the hell _was _that?

Quinn looked at Ash to what was silent shock and amusement. "Well, well. To all people…" His dark voice started, soon to be cut off by Ash.

"Shut up Quinn. Nobody thought it would happen to _you_, especially yourself. "Ash finished the sentence. Quinn looked at him with mocking features and replied.

"Or you Ash. But I never would have thought...Well the Redferns are the ones who're particularly getting it. But did you see his face?"

Ash smirked. "You should've seen mine."

Hawthorn, who had no hell idea what they were talking about glared at both of them. They both looked like they were about to start hysterically laughing.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked, annoyed. He splashed water on his face, trying to reduce the pink and shook his head. "Never mind. Come on guys, we're leaving." With that, he angrily walked out of the bathroom with the two trailing behind him, snickering.

_How the hell am I having this reaction to vermin? I shouldn't be! _Hawthorn raged at himself. A word seemed to have slipped into his mind though. A word that seemed to be getting more and more popular. _Soulmates_, a small part of his mind whispered. _Shut up! That's nothing more than a fluke, a stupid excuse that damned Daybreakers use._ But his mind was already pondering the thought. _Maybe, just maybe it's no-…_ The small voice whispered again before cutting off and seeing Evelyn still sitting where she had been. Time to face her he realized, not wanting to know why he was nervous.

I looked up, seeing Hawthorn come out of the bathroom. Was he mad? Still recovering from being light-headed, he just started at me for a moment.

"We're going." He simply said. Well, that sort of hurt. Was he mad? I couldn't tell, but it was obvious he was still in slight shock. Quinn and Ash just smiled apologetically at me.

After two minutes of just looking at me and saying nothing, he asked, "Do you need a ride home?" His tone was calmed more, even inviting now. I simply nodded, took my jacket and followed the three out of the club.

**Please review!**

**-Lamia Vampress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review guys. I couldn't get on the computer until now, so here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimers- Anything that you recognize belongs to the wonderful LJ Smith.**

Chapter 2

After two minutes of just looking at me and saying nothing, he asked, "Do you need a ride home?" His tone was calmed more, even inviting now. I simply nodded, took my jacket and followed the three out of the club.

It was a cold night, and I shivered slightly as the wind blew on my bare shoulders. I put on my jacket and got into the car. Ash drove, while Quinn sat next to him. Hawthorne got into the back with me, but sat next to the window, the farthest away from me. Another pain rippled inside me.

_I don't know what happened, but it obviously made him unhappy_ I thought, as I told Ash where I lived. Things were silent for awhile. All of a sudden, the car abruptly stopped. It swerved to the alley, and nearly crashed into the dumpster. I looked ahead, and saw that Ash and Quinn had passed out.

I quickly shot Hawthorne a panicked expression. He shrugged as if it were nothing and smiled mischievously.

"I guess their drinks were spiked. I don't know how, but they're going to be out for a while. Why don't we take a walk outside, while we wait for them?" He said, his voice smooth and precise. I just frowned and nodded, thinking it was ironic we stopped so suddenly, and so close to the park. He got out in one fast movement, and opened the door for me like a gentleman. Ignoring the instinct to stay in the car, I followed.

We silently started heading towards the playground, which was vacant not to my surprise. The air suddenly got very warm. I began to panic. Something inside me, some instinct was telling me to _run. _Run as fast as my two legs could carry me, and go inside.

"You know, it's good that Ash and Quinn aren't here. They might've interfered. But then again, they are _Quinn_ and _Ash_." Hawthorne put emphasis lastly on the two names. He chuckled softly, and looked intently ahead.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, very confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying, Vev, that the night can be very dangerous at times. The mystery of it might be enough to kill some, but it's the people _of _the dark you have to worry about. "I began to get a very bad feeling.

He stopped with his back towards me now. "Well", I started my voice a little shaky, "I guess you do have to be careful. The night has a lot of secrets that we shouldn't know about, I'm sure. And some of them are probably things we should never know about." He suddenly stiffened, as if I just told him something he only knew about. But he relaxed his posture again, still turned away from me. "I guess it's good I have you with me then, so I'm not alone." I nervously added.

The air between us intensified, and he chuckled. "Your right about that. You don't want to be alone at night." He then turned towards me.

I gasped, but softly. His eyes seemed to be completely silver now, and the predatory aura he carried only seemed to get larger. He looked at me a way an owl might look right before it caught its lunch. Triumph. Excitement. Unusual Gracefulness. But the main one, hunger. It made him even more beautiful, and dangerous looking. I was pretty much more attracted now, even more when I first saw him and I didn't realize what was happening until it happened.

He was leaning down, and I leaned forward to meet his kiss. It grew, and I put my arms around his neck as he pulled me in closer. I could feel sparks shooting through me, but they were really pleasant this time. But other things seemed to take over my mind.

Darkness. Darkness everywhere. It clouded my vision, and I couldn't see any light. Black thoughts. Bad thoughts. Memories so bad, so… _Vev no! _The thought that wasn't mine came abruptly, but I ignored it. I walked through the tunnel of black until I started seeing colors. I didn't know what I was doing, so I pondered, trying to get closer and closer into the light.

I suddenly heard that voice again. It was ferocious, but desperate.

_Get out! Vev...St-stop. I think your killing me._

I gasped, and recoiled, taking a huge step away from him. Have I been….inside his mind? It felt like it, and then I heard Hawthorne's voice inside my head, telling me to stop. I was sure of it.

I looked at him angrily and annoyed. So far tonight, he managed to stun me speechless two times. He had been staring at me as if I just told him I was about to jump off a bridge. But he looked angry too. _Good_, I thought. We feel the same.

"Take me home" I demanded, not bothering to be polite anymore. "Ash and Quinn should be up soon. After all, it was just a spike." I added, putting a sharper tone in my voice. I didn't wait for him, and I started towards the car.

He followed, still saying nothing. He looked _really_ pissed off now, and he seemed like he just wanted the night over with. But it also looked as if the purpose he wanted to fill hadn't been done.

When we did reach the car, Quinn and Ash were awake and pale – just about to get out of the car when they saw Hawthorne and I round the corner. I was frowning and flung myself into the back seat. Hawthorne got in after me. I apologized, and told them we just went outside for a minute.

They said nothing. Ash just looked and Quinn and they seemed to be having a silent conversation.

We finally reached my house, and I was glad to get out. I thanked Ash for driving me, and saw that his eyes were looking on either side of my throat. It must be an on impulse thing I decided. I don't know.

Hawthorne then looked up at me. He waved, and then his eyes went back to staring at his lap. I simply ignored this, and said goodnight to the other two, and made my way to the door, not bothering to wave or look back at all. I was now aware of the fact that he knew where I lived. _So? What's he going to do? Stalk me?_ I thought to myself, grumbling just a bit. I opened the door.

I shouted, "Lizzy! I'm home."

"Vev, take a shower and go to bed!" Yelled my big sister, the only other person living with me. _Gladly_ I thought, kicking off my high heels and placing them near the door. I quickly glanced out the window before I ran upstairs, ignoring that Ash and Quinn were now yelling at Hawthorne outside.

**Don't worry; things are going to get interesting. I'm going to put Rashel, Mary-Lynette, Jez and Morgead in the next chapter or in the chapter after that. I start school tomorrow so things are going to be busy for me. But I'll try to update soon. Please review! **

**-Lamia Vampress**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh! Ok. It's been a very busy for me. But I managed to sneak on the computer ;). A shout out to ****TotallyGaga. **** Your review made my day. So here it is. The third chapter.**

**Disclaimers- Anything you recognize does not belong to me.**

Chapter 3

"Vev, take a shower and go to bed!" Yelled my big sister, the only other person living with me. _Gladly_ I thought, kicking off my high heels and placing them near the door. I quickly glanced out the window before I ran upstairs, ignoring that Ash and Quinn were now yelling at Hawthorne outside.

I took an enduring shower, letting myself forget the stress. I got out when I was finished, dried myself off, and put on my pajamas. I strode towards my room, and dived directly into the bed. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds. But after a while, the peace seemed to have faded.

Darkness. Darkness everywhere. It clouded my vision, and I couldn't see any light. Black thoughts. Bad thoughts. Memories so bad, so… _Vev no! _The thought that wasn't mine came abruptly, but I ignored it. I walked through the tunnel of black until I started seeing colors. I didn't know what I was doing, so I pondered, trying to get closer and closer into the light.

I suddenly heard that voice again. It was ferocious, but desperate.

_Get out! Vev...St-stop. I think your killing me._

I sat up abruptly, my heart beating a faster pace than usual. It was just a dream I told myself, just the memory of hours ago. You can go back to sleep now. But my instinct told me differently.

There was someone…in here. In my bedroom, right this minute. I realized that the presence I started to feel occurred right before the unpleasant recollection. Besides the light that came from outside, the room was dark. I suddenly saw a shadow lurk over me.

I gasped, gathering air for a scream. But it was too late. The stranger clamped a hand over my mouth, and the air was severed. The pallid light revealed his face.

My overwhelming panic that had been building up suddenly evanesced. It turned to pure annoyance and slight relief. I glared at him, assuring that I wasn't going to scream. He let go and looked at me with an amused expression. Despite the circumstances I was in, I once again was awed by his inhuman beauty. The light brown in his hair seemed to illuminate his pale skin and his eyes were the unusual blue with the silver shining right back at me. His mouth was a soft pink, and looked rather endearing at the moment.

"Hawthorne! What the hell? How'd you get in here _Why_ are you here? You nearly gave me a hear-"I was cut off once again by his annoying hand. He looked at me, and ice slid down my spine. His face now had an intimidating expression. It reminded me when we were in the park, right before we kissed.

"Ah, Vev. It's nice to see you again. It was too bad that I didn't get to finish what I wanted to do in the park." He stated simply. But what put me in pure shock was something I thought never existed. Two of his teeth curved elegantly against his mouth. They stopped at an abnormal length, and at a very dangerous sharp looking point. They gleamed white in the moonlight and stood out in the contrast of the darkness that seemed to have enfolded him. He smiled once and darted for my throat.

At the time, I was beginning to get very light-headed. I realized dimly that I was holding my breath for quite some time. But the shock was still coursing through me, making my insides feel if a radio had been dropped in a bathtub with me in it.

He was a vampire. Hawthorne Redfern was a creature that drank blood for a living. He was a person, who was not really a person at all that was only supposed to exist in the books or movies. But while all that was going through my head, something snapped together in me.

That explained from the very beginning why he was so mysterious, so different, and so beautiful. The reason why I thought he was so dangerous and predatory looking, but charming in many other ways. He was the darkness that he was talking about before. It was after all that that I realized he striked like a snake and thrust his two fangs into my throat.

I should've known I thought sadly. Before he reached my pulse that was beating wildly, he muttered, "Don't struggle; it'll only hurt worse."

But I did anyway. I let out a squeal and tried to scream but no sound would come out. I started kicking, writhing in my bed, and hitting at the person who was sucking from my neck. I thought of all the betrayal, hurt, sorrow, and fury I could manage and threw it at him. I wouldn't have been able to explain it out loud, but I somehow knew I could do it mentally. So I did, and I thought it all towards him, making sure to put in there that it was caused all by him.

I saw him recoil and flinch away from me. I _hurt_ him. I saw the glint of absolute regret and pain as he let go of me, and took a step back. Then I saw him stiffen and quickly run to the closet. I was about to ask him what he was doing until I heard a knock at the door.

"Vev? What's wrong? I heard you shriek." came from Lizzy outside my door.

_You had a nightmare,_ came a calm voice, setting off panic in me. Because the voice didn't belong to Lizzy or me. It came from Hawthorn, though he had said nothing out loud. He had spoken mentally. Almost like….like… telepathy.

No. I refused to believe it until it came again, loud and crystal clear. It rang like a loud bell in my mind only.

_Just say that Vev. Don't tell her anything._ Though I knew I was terrified, I listened. Not only for the safety sake of my sister, but for another crazy part of me that didn't want him to get in trouble.

"Sorry I woke you up. But I had a ni-nightmare. Nothing big."

Lizzy then opened the door to see me. Like her, I had the same big dark gray eyes. But instead of blonde hair tinted with a strawberry color, she had dark auburn hair. Lizzy was pretty and young, twenty, and took care of me when dad had died. She looked over me in one quick second, and shrugged, a smile taking over her features.

"I told you that if you kept returning late every time you came back from that club, you'd be getting weird dreams. Anything interesting happen there tonight- err, yesterday?"

"No everything was pretty much the same. A random guy came up to me, but nothing else. Nothing _really_ exciting. "

"I hope you got him good sis. Well, I hope you have better dreams. Goodnight." With that and a laugh, Lizzy closed the door and walked off. I didn't like lying to her, but I certainly wasn't going to tell her that "random guy" was now in my closet. And it would seem I wouldn't be able to if I tried.

But as soon as I heard her out of range, I went directly back to being terrified. I should've told her. He was going to pounce for my neck again.

He walked out amused though, and did no such thing. "If I remember correctly, it was _you _who came up to _me_." Hawthorn started only to cut off. He took a deep breath, and met my gaze directly.

"I'm sorry Evelyn." He said simple as that, only for his eyes to go back staring at the floor.

He _did_ look genuinely sorry and stole a glance at my neck. I looked away, and I wrapped my right hand around the puncture wounds in my neck. I had a feeling that that was why he'd taken me to the park earlier – but he'd never got to do it. _And_ it was the reason why Ash checked my neck. I'd finally worked Hawthorn out after only knowing him for a few hours. He was a vampire. A ruthless, dirty, cocky little…

"You're right," Hawthorn admitted. I glared at him, shying away. "Huh?" I stammered, even though I knew what he meant. Our eyes locked again and he muttered, "I _am_ a vampire."

Even though I already knew this, his confirmation made gave me great relief. This made me verify my sanity.

"I'm sorry. Vev, I had no idea…I don't know why…" he broke off, sitting down cautiously at the end of my bed. "I don't know why I just did that." Hawthorn finished.

I didn't know what to say. Instead, gray dots danced in my vision. I lay my head back on my pillow, quickly lying down as I saw the gray turn to black as I began to feel light-headed again. I felt myself floating. Floating and drifting away, feeling no pain or worries.

The ultimate high. I smiled stupidly, and began to hum and sing softly, just for the hell of it. I heard myself laugh for no apparent reason.

"Vev? Vev!" I heard someone call my name. _Hawthorn_ my mind reminded itself. But I was so peaceful…so I ignored him, getting lost in my own world. I began to get very sleepy.

"Oh God Evelyn!" He was shaking me now. Weird I thought. Didn't that "he" have a name ago? I don't remember. Oh well…I let myself drift again. Someone was cursing now. I suddenly felt pressure on one side of my neck. To stop the bleeding, I suppose. _Wait what? What bleeding?_ I then saw Hawthorn –_that's his name! – _let go. I couldn't see him for a minute, but then I felt his presence near me again.

Hawthorn crawled up so his head was parallel with my headrest. The bottom of his neck was just by my mouth and automatically I reached up and started kissing him there. And then my lips stumbled across a wound, a cut.

Then I felt blood trickle down my throat. I drank instinctively, with no hesitation. At first, I didn't know what to expect. Part of me remembered what blood tasted like. Copper and bitter, like a penny. But this didn't taste like that.

A list of tastes popped into mind. Vanilla. Cinnamon. Pumpkin. Ginger. Strawberries. Chocolate. Blueberries. Caramel.

And I found I could change the blood to taste however I wanted it. This was far more fun and pleasurable than drifting off to sleep and falling into the clouds. The pink haze and my consciousness were back. As the blood flowed down my throat, I could _feel_ again. The numbness and the light-headedness wore off gradually.

_Vev..._ came Hawthorn's voice. But I was no longer afraid. Even when I had seen the dark side of him. Even when I knew what he was. _Hawthorn…_ Then I realized I could do it too.

_I love you_ I thought. And it was the truth. I'd only known this guy for a few hours and I didn't know anything about him but I loved him. I now knew why I hadn't told Lizzy that he attacked me. Why I took a walk with him, kissed him even though he was scary looking at that point, and why I was even doing this now.

He had started to protest this when I cut him off. _Don't Hawthorn. I know you feel the same._ He gave up, obviously not going to try to hide his feelings anymore. So I stopped drinking and he lifted his head.

Then he lunged for my throat. I was past the state of shock now. _What the hell? Hawthorn! _I screamed mentally and out loud. He managed to put that annoying hand back, but I got out one more piercing scream. _Well Evelyn. You love me, and I love you. So we're going to finish it. I'm going to turn you into a vampire._

I panicked.

Somehow I got another breath of air and I used it well for a scream that lasted 3 seconds before it was cut off again. Okay Lizzy will walk through the door any minute I told myself. Just wait. But just then I saw another shadow leap through my open window.

I couldn't tell who it was, but all I knew was that it ripped Hawthorn off of me. With that, I let the gray and black dots take over and the darkness consumed me.

I don't know if it was loss of blood or just another wave of shock that made me black out, I never knew. Because when I woke up, I wasn't in my room, and Hawthorn wasn't with me.

**Ok! The rest of the guys ****will**** be mentioned in the next chapter. Which I'll try to post very soon. School has been very busy, and I need to study for upcoming Quizzes. But I'll try to update by Sunday night. Please review!**

**-Lamia Vampress**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! Ok I got chapter four up! A shout out to ****starr1095.**** I plan to have a couple of cliffys, including this chapter and the next. So brace yourself! Lol. Thank you to the rest of my reviewers. You guys really inspire me.**

**Disclaimers- Anything you recognize I do not own.**

Chapter 4.

I don't know if it was loss of blood or just another wave of shock that made me black out, I never knew. Because when I woke up, I wasn't in my room, and Hawthorn wasn't with me.

I woke up to my head tossed to the side and gentle fingers touching my neck. The touch had a formal feeling, like a professional doctor. Then I caught their voice.

"Well, Ash. It seems Hawthorn was very keen to change her last night," said a girl. A girl who sounded rather disgusted at the moment. I felt her fingers once more, and then she sighed, replacing it with a soft cloth.

"How bad is she?" came another voice, soft. It came from another girl, but she sounded farther away.

"She's savaged but she'll live. As long as she doesn't get any more blood drawn. But if this is how he treats his soulmate…" the girl closest to me replied, trailing off.

"Rashel…" started a voice I _did_ recognize, Ash,-Hawthorn's cousin. But it was soon to be cut off.

"Shh! She knows what she's doing." Another voice hissed. Quinn. A word still lingered in my head though, a word that echoed in my head. _Soulmate..._ I stirred.

"Oh good, she's awake. "Said the girl Ash called Rashel. I opened my eyes to a big room with pale light revealing. There was a girl at my side, the one holding the cloth. Rashel. She was tall, and had dark hair-the same color Quinn has- that flowed down to her waist. Her eyes were a fierce emerald green and now she was smiling warmly at me. I noticed Quinn was behind her, his hands around her waist, his head on her shoulder. _Well._ That was interesting.

"Evelyn right? I'm Rashel, and I'm here to help you." She smiled, flashing her white teeth. But that isn't what stunned me, what made the hairs on the back of my neck stir. It was the way she was standing. It reminded me of Hawthorn's stance, even Quinn's and Ash's. A predatory one, a vampire stance. She seemed to notice my caution and relaxed her posture. She then turned slightly, towards Quinn.

"You already know Quinn. Over there is Ash whom you've already met as well and that's Mary-Lynette." Rashel inclined her head to the other side of me. I turned and sat up slowly, noticing the other two people for the first time.

Ash was sprawled on a couch, staring at me. The girl called Mary-Lynette was on his arm, leaning on him. She had dark brown hair that rested on her shoulders and big blue eyes. She was the complete opposite of Rashel .Where Rashel looked predatory and competent, Mary-Lynette looked fragile and unsure. Vulnerable. But she smiled back at me, saying a quiet hello. Ash then leaned down, kissing her forehead, staring at her intently. _Well._ Very interesting.

I then applied my eye to the room I was in. The room was like a doctor's surgery. There were four chairs along the wall, the fold-down ones. The type you get at the cinema. There were two couches on either side of the room and the walls were painted white that matched the flooring cream-colored linoleum.

I was laying on a futon in the corner, with Rashel at my side – cotton wool in hand. A table on my left was strewn with disinfectant and bandages. Holding my hand to my head, I smiled lazily. "Where am I?" I asked, focusing my attention on Rashel.

"You're…" Rashel cut off. "Hmm should we tell her or would it be kinder to influence her? Quinn?"

Quinn had been looking at her attentively. "Well I don't know. After what he did to her…What do you guys think?" Quinn focused his attention on the other couple.

Ash and Mary-Lynette exchanged glances. Then Mary-Lynette answered. "Wouldn't that be a bit above us?" She said, fiddling a strand of hair. Rashel shook her head.

"You know what Thierry will say. He'll say we should let them be, let them figure it out on their own accord. But Hawthorn…Doesn't he have a reputation worse than you two?" She pointed her fingers towards Ash and Quinn. They both shrugged, uncomfortable.

"He's one of the reasons why I went bad." Ash replied. While they were having their own discussion, I was growing more confused. They were obviously talking about Hawthorn and me, but I didn't understand.

Rashel then frowned. "Do it Quinn. If Hawthorn is going to just-"her sentence was severed by two people who then stumbled in the room.

One was a male that had green eyes and dark hair that ran down to his ears. He looked flustered. The other was a female with flaming red hair and eyes that were neither silver nor blue. Something in between. But she seemed breathless too. They stopped abruptly when they spotted me.

"He got out! He had a jump on us. When we thought he was tied up-"the female started. Ash then smirked, a mocking expression taking over his features.

"You two were making out simultaneously." Ash finished the sentence. The female blushed furiously and her lips twitched. "Well we can worry about that later."

"But the important thing now is to be on guard! Hawthorn said he was coming for her!" The boy said impatiently with annoyance.

"Morgead, calm down. Tell us what happened." Mary-Lynette started, following Ash to stand on either side of him. Morgead simply shook his head in exasperation. Rashel looked at Quinn then, seeming to answer the question.

Quinn stepped out of his embrace with her and walked over to me, his jaw set. He then set his finger on my forehead. Again came a voice in my head that wasn't mine, or even Hawthorn's.

_Erase_ he muttered_. __You were at home last night. You didn't see anyone in this room or Hawthorn. It was just you in your room last night, no one else. So why don't you just go to sleep now?_

My mind started to go foggy but I was conscious enough to realize that Hawthorn burst into the room that instant. "VEV!" he screamed, and he was running forward, but that instant three boys leapt on top of him and held him down. Then the red-haired girl and Rashel did too and Mare was left there, staring at me with large, sympathetic eyes.

Even with all the strain on him, Hawthorn still tried to fight himself out. The last thing I heard him gasp was "What did you do to her? Vev!"

But just then, everything was blacked out.

**So I probably won't be able to update until later this week. I have a lot of things to do. Anyways, what do you think of this chapter? Please review.**

**-Lamia Vampress**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhh! I am so sorry! But let me tell you… This science teacher gives ****2 Quizzes per week.**** So that means a hell lot of studying. And I also ask for forgiveness for my previous chapter. It was so freaking crappy. But I was rushed to do it. This time, I took my time. So please read! Thanks to everybody who's been reviewing. Every review makes my day.**

**Disclaimers- I don't own the Night World….But I will someday..**

Chapter 5

But just then, everything was blacked out.

I wasn't very aware when I woke up. I was still groggy, and my head was pounding which what felt like the beginning of a headache. I was filled with numbness, but pretty soon my insight started to come back. My neck felt sore and dry, and my throat was parched. I was both comfortable and tense, as if I was in a movie theater watching a horror flick. But along with these approaching senses, flashbacks started to flood my brain. Not very clear ones, but conspicuous enough.

They seemed like they took place in an era of centuries back, but they also felt as if they happed just hours ago. Hawthorn in my room. The strange doctor-styled room I awoke in after. Ash. Quinn. Rashel, Morgead and the red-haired girl.

At first I was just dumbfounded. Obviously all those things really had happened. Both the scary and confusing parts. But just then the other part of my mind realized something important. I wasn't supposed to know anything about this. Quinn was supposed to erase my mind apparently. Or do something to extirpate the memories I was required to forget.

I didn't know why it hadn't worked, because what I was attempted to get cleared of hadn't gone away. I knew I was going to figure something big, but I remembered I blacked out just at the moment Hawthorn burst into the room.

_Hawthorn._ Where the hell was he? What happened to him? I thought this all in a rush when it hit me. _Why should I care?_ The guy had tried to kill me twice, the second time almost succeeding. He obviously didn't care about me. But the last thing I heard…the last thing I heard him say…

_"What did you do to her? Vev!"_

I remember hearing how pain stricken he sounded. So angry and protective. _For me_ I thought dizzily. His emotions were confusing. I had no idea where we were at that point. Hell, _I _didn't even know where_ I_ was.

I being the idiotic moron I am had just realized this. It just occurred to me where I was. I sat up abruptly, ignoring the head rush. I was in a bed. Not my bed, nor the surgery-type of bed I was in before. It was unfamiliar. The room was a dull gray color, but it surprisingly went with the room well. It was what a teen boy movie-star might've had. The interior decorating was very impressive, and obviously whoever lived here was rich.

Light was coming from a lamp to the left of me, and much to my shock, there was Hawthorn, inhumanly beautiful as ever, sitting on a leather couch staring intently at me. He then sighed, looked down, and smiled wryly.

Ok. So I knew I should've been majorly pissed at him. But it wasn't my fault the way I reacted to him. My heart swelled up, and I flushed. I narrowed my eyes just then, making them accusing.

He laughed at me once, and then spoke.

"Don't look so upset. You're in my apartment and you're safe now. But I guess I should start explaining some things now." His voice was a quiet but professional profound sound at the moment. I nodded, trying to look reasonable. "But don't move, I don't know if you're fully healed."

Panic overwhelmed me then. _My neck._ My hand instinctively went up to the wound, but to my dismay, I only felt smooth skin. I sighed, and met his gaze directly.

"That guy Quinn. Wasn't he supposed to wipe my memory? Or is it going to come any minute now?' I remembered everything now. I also had a hunch that Quinn and Ash were probably vampires too. Along with Morgead, the girl he was with and Rashel.

"Well, I restored your memory. You should have remembered everything by now."

"You can restore memories?" I asked. Hawthorn simply nodded his head. I blinked a couple of times, and smiled lazily. "So, where _was_ I? How did I get there? The people at that place didn't tell me." I had what seemed like a million questions for him, but I decided to keep it one at a time.

He then sighed. I noticed that he didn't look very hostile anymore. Instead, he looked calmer. More amicable.

"When I was in your room, Quinn was the one who jumped through the window first. Before I came, Quinn, Ash and I had an argument. They probably knew I was coming back for you. Then Ash came after him, at the time I think you were passed out, and knocked _me_ out. They then took you to the Circle Daybreak infirmary. I had no idea they were dammed Daybreakers…" He trailed off, narrowing his eyes and looking away in the distance.

"Wait, what?" Now I had even_ more_ questions.

"Circle Daybreak is a witch circle. It was made for shapeshifters, werewolves, vampires, - for anyone in Night World- and humans. Basically for anyone who wants the Night People to get along with the Day World. You can say it's the "goody good side", if you know what I mean."

"We-werewolves?" I sputtered. Witches? Shapeshifters?" Despite that I just learned that all the creatures in fairy-tale books were real, the wheels had been turning in my head. Obviously, they were these "Night People" Hawthorn was talking about.

But he was saying Circle Daybreak as if it were a vile curse. It seemed as if this Night World was the bad side. But the people he called Daybreakers …they didn't seem evil. Not Ash or Quinn. Probably not even any of the others. _Hawthorn_ looked like the enemy.

Hawthorn was carrying on "They want to collect as many s-_soulmate–" _he paused, then carried on. It was like he hated saying the word. "… Soulmate couples as possible. But they realized how bad I screwed you up and tried to make you forget."

He looked straight into my tenebrous gray eyes with his luminous blue. I melted.

"I'm really sorry, Evelyn. "

I took a deep breath. "So now you're going to turn me into a vampire right? Like you. Like Ash. Like Quinn. Like Rashel!"

"Whoa, calm down!" He waved his hands in gesture to calm me down. "Rashel isn't a vampire."

"She isn't?"

"No!" Then he laughed. Not a nice one. "From what I read…she's a vampire _hunter._ And apparently, she's a very good one….the one Night World has been after for a while." _Oh_. So that explained the predatory stance. I was asking another question before I could notice his unusual tone.

"What about that red-haired female? The one who ran in with that male vampire called Morgead."

Now _this_ sinister expression sent chills down my spine. "Jez? No, not exactly. From what I read on her, she's a hybrid. Half vampire and half human. But the interesting part…she's a _wildpower." _I didn't like his laugh afterwards. But once again, my foot stuck itself into my mouth.

"I don't even know what a _wildpower _is. Tell me… Are you a Daybreaker?"

He laughed again, looking as if I just asked if pigs could fly. "Hell no!" He exclaimed.

I frowned. "Why not? _We're_ a soulmate couple. You said that was what Circle Daybreak collected. Why don't we join?" He stared at me for a second.

"I was born a Night Person. And that ain't ever going to change. "Hawthorn stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I ignored his cynical snort afterwards, getting annoyed. But I was also getting very befuddled **(A/N I love that word! It's so fun to say!) **with this discussion.

"I'm really confused. So you say you're not a part of this Circle. But the people I was with…Don't they associate with it? How would you know about them? Like who and what they are? It would seem you'd have to be a part of Circle Daybreak to know." The questions I have been wondering since he explained these certain people finally came out in a rush.

I then saw dark humor breaking over his face features. I saw turmoil coil into his ruthless eyes. He smirked evilly. "Well. When you're knocked out, your mind is really easy to hack into." With that, he gestured to three unconscious girls on the other side of the room.

I felt truly stupid for not noticing them until now.

I gasped loudly. Right there, were the three girls from the Circle Daybreak group I met. Rashel. Mary-Lynette. And the red-haired girl Hawthorn called Jez. And from the way they were laying, they were either heavily drugged or dead. They were tied at their hands, hard with some kind of tough looking wire.

I couldn't speak. The fear and panic hit me like a tsunami. And it washed any words I had to say away. But it destroyed my hope for Hawthorn's sanity. I began hyperventilating.

Just then he laughed. I have never heard someone sound so ludicrous. "You're as pale as a ghost. Hell, you're as pale as _me._"

I stared at him with wide, terrified eyes. I just sat there, too shocked to move.

""If anyone tries to take you away from me, they are effectively ending my life. Soulmates can't live without each other, I heard, so… let's see if Ash, Quinn, and Morgead can be in my shoes for a while."

"H-Hawthorn, wh-what the hell are y-you talking ab-about?" It was the only thing I managed to get out. _He was going to wipe their minds?_

"No, I'm not going to wipe their minds." He answered the unspoken question. "But I am going to phone up a relative. You see, I come from a very important line. And the man I'm going to talk to has _a lot_ of power. It seems he would find some interest in all these girls. And from what I learned from their past, he already had some interesting things going on with them. They'll get what's coming to them…" He trailed off.

"His name is Hunter Redfern" **(A/N This takes place after Huntress so Hunter is still alive) **Hawthorn continued. He snickered and looked at the girls with what looked like sarcastic sympathy.

By the sound this Hunter guy, my instinct told me that this one man was bad. Really bad. I remembered at the infirmary how each of the males had been with their soulmates. So loving and caring, as if they were the most important thing to them in the world. This time, I got more sentences out.

"Hawthorn! You can't They love those girls! You can't just take them away from them like that! You can't just…just…"

"They were just going to take you away from me. Without even caring how much I love you." He was furious, but he caught my eye and started shaking me. "I may only have known you for a few hours. I may hate all humans. BUT I LOVE _YOU_!"

I gritted my teeth. He wasn't calming down. "And you love me, too. You _told_ me so! You can't go back on it now. We're soulmates, that's the end of it. So that means we stay together …"He grabbed a cell phone out of his pocket, and quickly dialed up a number.

"Hawthorn" I began breathlessly. "Please don't! Hawtho-" I was cut off by his hand, once freaking again. I couldn't make any noise. I heard someone answer on the other line.

"Hello? This is Hawthorn Redfern. I'm going to make Hunter an offer he can't refuse. So put him on." He sounded so demanding.

I tried to bat at the boy who was supposed to be my soulmate. He ignored me. I started crying. Whoever he was handing these girls over to was going to hurt them. 'Get what's coming to them' usually means to kill someone, right? Or to do something really bad to them.

His features turned smug. "I have three girls. Two of them you'll recognize. One is Jez- she killed your daughter Lily right? She's a wildpower. The other, I believe you've met her as well. She's the vampire hunter that ran off with Quinn. Rashel. You can finally get her. But the interesting part, she's _The Cat."_ Hawthorn then stopped, listening to what the other person said. He cackled. "And the last, well she's not really important. She's just the vermin Ash calls his soulmate. You heard right. Ash Redfern. "

Again, he paused. There was talking on the other end again. Hawthorn smiled mischievously. "What's in it for me? Well. The reaction on their boyfriend's faces when I tell them their girls are dead."

I thrashed, panic over flooding every thought now.

"Ok then. I'll see you there." With that, Hawthorn snapped his phone shut. He put it back into his pocket, and satisfaction pulsed around him.

"There all done. That wasn't that hard now, was it?" He looked at me, taking his hand off.

"You bastard! I swear I'll leave you! I'll hate you" I screamed.

Hawthorn practically fell backwards in shock. His face was crumpled. He looked very serious, very surprised… very upset. But he controlled it quickly.

"Really? You'll hate me? I won't let you leave. You know I love you Evelyn. I did this for us. Nothing else matters." With that, he leaned down on me, kissing me passionately.

I immediately melted. I kissed back too eagerly, completely forgetting the world. He got under the covers with me. He began raining kisses all over me. "I love you Evelyn" He murmured. And soon, everything was a blur.

I didn't know I fell asleep. But what I did know was that I had once again fallen into his trap. He _couldn't_ have loved me. Because when I woke up, he wasn't there. Hawthorn was gone. And so were the three drugged up girls.

**I promise I'll try to update faster. I owe you guys. But please review to tell me what you thought of this chapter! And also! I need ideas. What should I do next? **

**-Lamia Vampress**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is for . Your constant persisting for this story really inspires me :) So this is sort of a filler chapter. About Hawthorn mostly. Review, please! The more I get, the more confident I feel on this story.**

**ALSO! I have a new poll up. It's a vote for future stories. Please go and see it.**

Chapter 6

Hawthorn silently made his way out of the apartment, creeping stealthily out the door and locking it. Evelyn was all he could think about, as he walked to his car, carrying the last girl, Mary-Lynette, on his back. Her words rang inside his mind, haunting him as clear as a bell.

_You bastard! I swear I'll leave you! I'll hate you!_

He knew she didn't mean it. But she looked as if she did, and would, right before he made her forget about anything besides the two of them.

A little conscience was stirring in his mind. It kept chanting _guilty guilty_ over and over as he recollected his thoughts.

The three girls in his back seat. He looked in his mirror quickly to make sure they were still knocked out.

They were all very pretty. Had it been not only a week ago, he would in fact try to make one of them his new ''play toy". But now, the only girl he could think about was Evelyn. Vev. He hissed slightly as he continued to ponder.

They were going to try to take her away from him. They were going to erase any memory from her mind that included him. She was his and he didn't want her to be gone, away from him. But that brought up a feeling he hadn't had a in a long time… Memories were coming up on their own accord now.

_***Flashback***_

_Hawthorn looked at the beautiful witch in front of him. Long dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, meeting just above her waist. Aggressive green eyes met his in amusement and mockery. She smiled secretively. _

"_Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Hawthorn murmured, kissing her throat. _

_She laughed. "Of course I do. You know how it is for my Circle... Very busy. But don't worry, I'll see you soon…" _

_He pulled away hesitantly. "Alright then…" He replied wearily. Something was bugging him but he decided to ignore it. So he left with one final goodbye and left._

_Later, he found out from one of her friends she never had a meeting. Determined to find what the hell was going on, he drove up to her house and barged in her embraced with another vampire._

_Hawthorn started to stutter, and finally snarled. "What the hell? Who the fuck is he!" _

_She just laughed maliciously and smiled a smile that had once lured him. Now it was a smile that belonged to a liar. "Don't you see? It's pretty clear to me. You were just one of those other play toys. Fun and amusing to start with, but boring and useless at last. You didn't expect we could really be together, did you?"_

_Just then, Hawthorn felt his heart break. Any hope and love he had for her quickly froze in the ice that was beginning to take over him. Darkness and hate erupted and consumed everything he believed in. _

"_You cheated with me, you fucking whore! I loved you! And you never cared! It was just a game to you, you lying little slut! Damn you to hell you stupid bitch!" Hawthorn finally got out. The expression that crossed her face when he exploded and flipped her off –shock, anger, and ire- gave him triumph. He had hurt her liken she had hurt him. _

"_Have a nice life, witch" He finally said, and stormed off._

_From then on, he decided no more love. It hurt too much, and he would never, EVER be proved a fawning idiot again. He would become merciless in any feeling. And he wouldn't care. _

Hawthorn noticed the steering wheel he was holding on too now had bended inward a little. A dent. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

Evelyn had stirred up the hope and love he longed for ever since he locked it away. It was just a game for_ him_ until he realized how much she meant to him. He wouldn't be alone again. He _couldn't._ It was too late to back out now.

Soon enough, he parked the car in an alley way of a quiescent street, where a battered looking black van stood. Two bulky werewolves got out and started towards the car.

_Time to face the music_ he thought grimly. He paused of getting out taking one more look at the girls. They looked so innocent, sure. But it's payback he reminded himself. So he gathered his thoughts, and took a step out of the car.

Panic was the only emotion I was feeling right now. I was also feeling betrayal; grief and a wave of pain too, all revolving around _him_. But my main concern was on the girls. I had to tell their soulmates, for they were the only ones who could probably locate them now. But as if on cue, the three inhumanly beautiful vampires crashed through the door that instant.

"Oh, thank God!" I cried out, jumping out of the bed. For a moment I felt dazed, but I quickly gathered myself and focused my attention on the three who could probably murder with their expressions now.

"Evelyn! What happened?" Quinn asked swiftly, his black fathomless eyes scanning the room. Though I knew it wasn't directed towards me, I suddenly had a feeling of glacial, cold ice.

I took a deep breath. "I-I don't know. I remember waking up here, remembering what happened the day before...He said he gave me back my memories? But he took the girls- he, he took them to someone bad- he did something to them, he-" I couldn't get out my words without stuttering. Without knowing, I started to shake.

The three boys looked over me quickly and gave sympathetic views.

"Just tell us the main thing. Where are the girls?" Morgead asked, his face in what I assumed a brace for anger.

"You idiot, it would be nice to ask _her_ if she was alright first. I know your worried, hell I'm ready to kill if it means getting my Mare back, but she would seem unstable after all he put her through." Ash said, his eyes changing to a dark purple.

All three pairs of eyes looked at me now, and Morgead nodded in apology.

"I'm fine. I just, well, don't know anymore…But I'll figure it out. Right now I'm sure your soulmates are your top priority." I took a deep breath.

"He…took them to someone called…Hunter was it?" But the look the three got concluded my answer.

"_Hunter?_ He took them to _Hunter_? Shit, we're going to have to find them fast." Quinn hissed, his anger boiling and radiating. Morgead and Ash narrowed their eyes, and looked as if they could take on the world that instant.

"Come on Evelyn. You shouldn't stay alone. You can come with us." Ash said, already moving towards the door. I nodded. When I saw Hawthorn, I would end it. There was nothing I could do now.

**Please review! It'll only take a minute-maybe less. Also, please see my new poll!**

**-Lamia Vampress **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry :( But stuff has been going on. But I worked really hard, so here you go!**

**This chapter is for sweet night. Here's your (late) Christmas present. :P **

* * *

Chapter 7

I hurried along down the hallway and kept pace with the three vampires ahead of me. My boots were still half on, and I jumped a bit to get them in place. I barely had time to be somewhat presentable; though I was sure I looked okay. Glancing ahead, I noticed the three were moving faster.

Damn unnatural speed I thought, causing the three to slow down a bit. I was met with amused looks. Damn mind reading I thought again as I blushed slightly, and nodding my head to assure I was up with them. But my mind was somewhere else again, already planning.

The relationship with Hawthorn obviously had to end…for _real _this time. The thought was grim and a bit grave, but I pushed any doubts away. I couldn't be proved gullible and weak again. I _wouldn't_. The consequence was what I was feeling now, the guilt and agonizing sympathy for the girls. But what I caused was also making other people hurt.

A sudden thought passed my mind then.

_They're lucky…Having soulmates who treat them right, who're just good in general. _

I sighed. No more depressing realizations, I concluded. That's what caused me to falter the last time. And I won't make the same mistake again. I shook my head a little, to clear up anything for the moment. Be apathetic, I mesmerized, deciding it was the best for now.

With a new focus now, I realized we were now outside, and I shivered with the feel of the winds on my bare shoulders. The sky was a dull gray and little particles of water slapped down into the atmosphere, making the vacant looking parking lot look like some eerie façade.

Following the three leads', I noticed a very nice Audi sitting calmly, little puffs of smoke rising from the back. Quinn was in the driver seat with Ash next to him, and now Morgead was pulling me along.

He opened the door roughly and set me inside carefully. I immediately moved over, making room for him to sit on my right. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and reached over to pull the seatbelt on. We were already moving, the little black car moving smoothly, quietly but swiftly along the damp road.

"Uhm...Where are we going exactly?" I asked warily. The silence in the car was way too tense for comfort.

"An old town where I know humans were traded" came Quinn's voice. It was rather soft and impassive at the moment, but I had a feeling that was when it was at its most rabid.

"Yeah. It's the only place we can think of right now, but we need to move fast, before…Well, I'm sure we'll get there in time…" Ash's voice trailed off.

"Wait, how do you know? Both of you, what if it's the wrong place? That will waste a hell amount of time. Don't you think we should ask _her_ to see if she can locate Hawtho-her soulmate?" Morgead asked beside me, turning his head towards me. Part of me was wondering what he was talking about, and the other noted that he couldn't even _say_ the name Hawthorn. How wonderful.

"Does she even know?" Ash asked in a doubtful voice, but he turned all of his attention on me.

"Probably not. Explain it to her guys, but quickly" Quinn said, glancing in the mirror to meet my questioning eyes.

"Alright. Evelyn, when you find your soulmate, you're immediately bounded towards them, no matter what the situation is at that moment. Now, you've obviously seen the silver cord, right? "Ash asked, never taking his eyes away from me.

Silver cord? I had no idea what they were asking when I realized, there it was. Funny how I don't notice important or significant things until the last second I mused, carefully inspecting the newly found string in my mind.

I didn't even know how I did it, but I managed to pull it and at that moment, I saw where Hawthorn was, what he was doing, and apparently who he was talking with. I gasped softly before the image became a ghost, no longer in sight, but still imprisoned in the essence of the magical cord.

"Uhm…Ok. I think I just…saw him?" The statement came out as a question, and I could almost _feel_ the relief they felt at that moment. But it was just a bit.

"So, where are they?" Morgead asked quickly, his green eyes gleaming in hope. I then noticed that the very aura of the mood changed. It seemed that now Quinn and Ash were more attentive and definitely more positive than they had been a moment ago.

"It looks like it's some old alley on a deserted looking street…There's a black van and right now I see him and two others talking…They look like they're against some battered old building…" I sighed, and hoped my information was enough.

"Hold on. Is there a black iris on the side or something?' Ash asked, more animated than I have ever seen him. His eyes were changing more quickly, and now they settled on a patient blue.

I hacked into the scene again, and sure enough, there was a big black flower on the side of the battered red-brick building. I nodded vigorously, and I jerked back slightly as the car accelerated.

"So, were you going in the right direction? If it helps, I don't think…anything was happening. He was just talking to these two guys." I spoke, choosing the words carefully and softening my tone.

"Yes, we were. Now, are you sure nothing was happening? Did these two guys have…the girls?" Quinn asked, and this time his eyes were relieved, rather than haunted. But of course, still tense. Of course they would be, I thought.

'I'm positive. They're unhurt too." I reassured him. But even with the complete serenity and truthfulness in my voice, he accelerated the car quicker. I was more relieved too. Somehow I knew they were going to make it, and they would be reunited again, with their loves. But a little speck of uneasiness erupted in my stomach.

The fact of seeing the girls again in the safety of their soulmates only assured half of me. Because whenever a pro came, the con always came next, the consequence, the downfall of the whole situation. I would have to see _him_ again, the one who caused all of the mayhem. The one who brought physical pain to me. The one vampire who caused yet another pain, but an emotional one to not only me, but six other innocent people. My _soulmate._

Hawthorn Redfern.

* * *

As Hawthorn got out of the car, he saw the two werewolves step forward, stupid grins on their faces. He expected to see Hunter Redfern come around, or to see some sort of sign from him.

"Excuse me, but where the _hell _is Hunter?" Hawthorn asked with no patience. He didn't have time for werewolves, and right now time was important. He was sure Evelyn had woken up by now—stupid of me not to knock her out telepathically—he thought with annoyance. And he was sure that when she _did _wake up, she would tell the girls' soulmates where they were and how it happened.

Then it would be hell breaking loose, with the three vampires all over Vegas, trying to track him down, with perilous vengeance. But even the fact that he had a chance of being killed…didn't even worry him, faze him in any way. He decided it was because he _wouldn't_ die, since Hunter offered him a great amount of privileges that he could take advantage of.

"Well, he said he has something to inspect... Somethin about a place called…Black Dawn? I dunno. But he said he's gonna talk to you when he got back. He didn't return yet" said one that casually leaned against the hood of his car. Something quivered inside Hawthorn. It was almost like a premonition, a forebode that something was going to happen. But he shrugged it off, not really caring. **(A/N Get it? No more Hunter.)**

"Whatever…" He mumbled, not really paying attention. His mind was elsewhere. Somewhere along the bounds of his mind, felt some sort of presence. Not a dangerous one he realized, relaxing a bit. But it felt odd. The sensation made him somehow numb.

_Must be the soulmate connection_ he thought. Of course, it was a void to his wariness. It was nothing, merely just the being of Evelyn, and their connection. He just shifted lazily, to his other foot, not paying any attention at all at the moment. Which is why he was completely surprised and bewildered when he was knocked over._ Hard_.

It then threw him against the building, holding him there hostage by the throat, one arm in a painful grip.

Hawthorn looked up in surprise, a warning growl coming up his throat. Right when he was about to jerk the attacker's balance off, he glanced forward to confront the other. But when he did, he just laughed out loud.

"Ash…what a surprise. You startled me there for a second, cousin. Mind you, it wasn't very fair though." Hawthorn said as lazily as ever, his smile one of a smirk in a mock ferocious way.

"Don't play games with me, you_ bastard._ Now…where the hell is Hunter?" Ash asked with barley controlled rage. Hawthorn only smiled.

"Hunter? Well…that's a secret for me to know only." But Hawthorn's cynical face faltered in the slightest way…Of course, he thought. The werewolves. Hopefully they were dead by now. He looked over. Apparently not.

One of the werewolves was dead, his neck at an irregular angle. Then the other had his arm in a painful grip as well, Quinn holding it in a very malignant way.

Well, fuck me Hawthorn thought to himself.

"Okay…okay! Hunter is at this thing. He won't be back for awhile! He ain't even got those humans. They're still in his car!" The werewolf confessed frantically, his animal topaz eyes flaring with both loathing and caution.

"It's true, they're here." Another voice. It sounded farther away though, near Hawthorn's car. Hawthorn distinctly remembered it from someone called Morgead. Hawthorn sneered. Looks like everyone is here, he thought with contempt.

Quinn didn't say anything back. He just looked at Morgead with a pondering expression. They must've been talking with telepathy, Hawthorn realized. Before he could try to eavesdrop, Quinn snapped the werewolf's neck with ease, the sickening crack being heard as a thick branch breaking.

Ash seemed to be relieved, and for a minute, his attention was shifted elsewhere. Stupid mistake, cousin, Hawthorn thought with his usual conceited manner. He didn't hesitate. In one smooth and fast movement, he got out of the grip Ash was holding.

Then he was free. Right about when he was about to pounce on Ash, Quinn came out of nowhere and more roughly than Ash had been, he threw Hawthorn to the ground, and this time he heard another snap. Only this time, he felt hot specks of pain erupt from his wrist. Must be broken, he mused. Not that he didn't care. It would heal in a day or so.

The he heard a voice. The most beautiful voice he had ever heard, one that pushed any thoughts of revenge, contempt, and mockery into the way back of his mind. One that brought alive his conscience.

Evelyn. And right now she was speaking.

"Please don't kill him. I know you want to, but…at least let me talk to him. And I'll be fine." She added the last part quickly, noticing the tension that was born from the silence just then. Quinn sighed, and nodded his head. He relaxed his posture, but never took his eyes off me. He hissed slightly as he saw Hawthorn's smug look. But without any further ado, he walked away quickly, as Ash was doing.

His eyes never looked away from Evelyn. Their gazes locked. And this time, he could feel her utter disappointment. Her gray eyes were burning with pensive ignominy.

Ah, _shit._

**

* * *

****So here's a deal. I know most people hate OC's. So next chapter is just going to be fluff of the reunited couples. : P**

**Because I owe you people. :P So, you can return the favor. **

**Review?**

**-Lamia Vampress**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I know a bunch of "I'm sorry's" isn't going to really help. But I've been studying VERY hard, because I want to get into a high school that will most likley get me into a good college. Anyways...Chapter 8!**

***Disclaimers***

**I already feel crappy enough -.- I don't own Night World...*jumps off cliff***

_**GO AND VOTE ON MY NEW POLL!**_

_**

* * *

**__RashelxQuinn…_

I woke up easily, pallid light seeping through my eyelids as they fluttered for a moment before fully opening. I blinked two times before my eyes adapted to the light. Gathering my senses back slowly, certain thoughts and memories swept back again through my mind.

Gasping softly, I jerked up, ignoring the sudden head rush. My head pounded for a moment before it subsided quickly as it had come. Breathing hard but quietly, I frantically scanned the room I was in. In a second, I realized with great relief I was back in my room.

I didn't know how, but all I cared that I was safe, and that I was with John again. Then I grasped the thought that blew anything that wasn't related away. The one thing mattered the most to me, more than anything.

John. But where was he?

But before I could start to panic or worry, he was there, cradling me to his chest. His arms went around me, holding me tightly and protectively, as if I was going to get separated from him again. I didn't need to think as I snuggled into him more, sighing as my body fit perfectly against his.

_Oh, Rashel…I love you._ He spoke with the soulmate connection, pressing his lips to mine. I could feel the pain of me being ripped away from him as if it was my own.

_Did anybody hurt you love? I'm so sorry. I should've-_ I cut him off with another passion filled kiss. He responded immediately, making it go deeper as I reassured him with words of comfort.

_It's okay, John. I don't really remember anything. No one hurt me. And none of it is your fault. None of it at _all. _I love you too…_

I let my words trail off, as we didn't need any. Love was alive in our presence, speaking for our emotions, the soulmate connection humming as it wrapped the only two of us in our realm of love and happiness.

Breaking off softly for the need of air, I took my lips off of his and looked up into his beautiful, black eyes. I decided to speak out loud this time.

"Where's Hawthorn? And the other girls?" I spoke carefully, searching his face for any indication that something was wrong. He hissed, and struggled not to let his fangs grow out in anger. Realizing saying _that_ name was what set him off; I found his hand and squeezed it.

"Mare and Jez are fine. They're with their soulmates now. But Hawthorn is with Evelyn. I doubt he'll hurt her though; it's his soulmate. And I'm sure he's pushed her limits, by kidnapping you three." At the end, his eyes were shining with pure hate. It was an aweing but deadly look.

"Hey, it's okay. I told you, I'm fine. And we never have to see him again, I'm sure…If he doesn't come here, his mind changed…" But I quickly broke off as Quinn was about to interrupt for just the idea of that possibility. So instead, I continued on with something different.

"All that matters is what is happening now." With this being said, John's eyes softened as he met my gaze.

"I was so worried about you; I was ready to kill someone, anyone to get you back. But you're right. What matters that you're safe, in my arms again." He murmured as he brushed his lips against mine. Little pleasant sparks ran through our bodies as we fell into another heavenly bliss.

**_JezxMorgead…_**

I paced back and forth across the carpet, unable to sit calmly. It had only been an hour since we've gotten our soulmates back safe and sound, but I still felt tense. I wanted nothing more than to rip out the bastard's black heart out for taking _my_ Jez and trying to send her off to the hands of Hunter, but I had to respect Evelyn's want. What a load she had on her hands, I thought with sympathy.

A small growl escaped my throat for just pondering the thought. So instead, I thought about my soulmate, and how wonderful the feeling was when I got her back. Glancing just to make sure she _was_ there, my attentive eyes went back to our bed where she laid, her chest moving evenly as she breathed in and out.

Luckily, we had gotten them in time, before they could do anything. The thought of Jez getting hurt or worse…was even too painful to bear the thought. Sure, I was worried about the other two too, but my top priority was my soulmate.

Thinking about her, I suddenly saw a movement from the left corner of my eye. Taking a breath, I went over to the bed where I found a stirring Jez.

Her strange coloured eyes that were a mix of blue and silver opened, and stared at my green ones. She coughed once before giving me her small, lazy smile.

"Morgead…" She mumbled as she sat up and hugged me. I was still admiring my beautiful soulmate before I realized she was embracing me in her arms. I set her head in the crook of my neck, and kissed her forehead.

"I actually thought I would lose you…" My voice trailed off, soft for once. I breathed in her deep scent, and kissed her again. She smirked, and tossed her red hair back.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm a bitch when it comes to fighting."

I laughed, relieved that I had Jez back. This was her, her back here, nowhere near from harm, acting her usual sarcastic ways. Rolling my eyes, I smirked back at her.

"You're right, _Jezebel_. But even if you did die, remember…that I'll always, _always_ come back to the other world and kill you."

Jez laughed. "I love you, you idiot." And claimed her lips on mine.

"You're the idiot, idiot." I replied the usual comeback. We both laughed, and then just sat there, looking into each other's eyes. After a moment or two, I took another deep breath.

"Did Hunter see you guys at all?"

Jez quickly turned serious. "No, he didn't, thank Goddess. He never got a chance to mess with us. But where's the douche bag that started all this?"

"I think Vev is with him now. I don't know anything else." I saw that her eyes widened in alarm as she heard about her dangerous cousin's soulmate being with him still, but I shook my head as the question formed obviously in the air.

"She's fine. And even then, Thierry is going to send a couple of people to get her, so she can stay here with us, in the Circle Daybreak mansion." Jez nodded, and her expression wore grim and unhappy.

"I feel so bad for her…for having to put up with him…do you think she'll forgive him?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Beats me. From what I've heard and seen, this isn't the first time he caused her trouble."

"Well, I hope she doesn't…then that asshole I have to call my cousin has to move in with us."

I narrowed my eyes at the thought, but played it cool. Instead, I kissed her again.

_I love you… _She whispered in my mind.

_I love you too Jez. _The response was automatic. She laughed again, her sparkly, joy filled laugh, and kissed me again.

**_Mary-LynnettexAsh_**

Little glimpses of rather odd looking pictures were crossing my mind at the moment. Though they were from the past, it was weird I'd remember these things.

It only lasted a second or so, before transforming into a new one.

One was of Evelyn, the petite dark haired blonde girl with deep gray eyes. The other was her in the Daybreak infirmary, with the others around. The next was all the commotion, with Hawthorn being held on the ground.

I scanned through the other recollections, seeing how we settled back into our usual Circle Daybreak routine. All had seemed normal again…at least that was what I thought, I snapped a little out of my confusing trance. But I kept searching through.

It was late, around the time we were going to bed. Ash had kissed me goodnight, and we fell asleep. The next thing I knew something…or _someone_ was calling my name. It was calm and soothing, even though it was an unknown voice that was telling me to go outside. I had obeyed, and silently made my way out, walking rhythmically and slowly, as I had no self-control anymore. My whole being was focused on one thing. The voice that was now leading me to the corner of the street.

The scene changed again, blurring out as a TV screen would do, and transformed to a less, comforting vision.

It was Hawthorn, standing over me a couple of feet away. He seemed to be gently setting someone on a bed. Shaking my head to clear my fuzzy vision, I saw his head turn my way.

It was a look that I couldn't match up with an emotion. A couple of words like hate, anger, remorse, and apathy popped into my train of thoughts, but I paid no more attention to his them anymore. Because he was walking over to me right then.

I realized I should've looked where I was before staring him down. I looked down quickly and saw I was sitting, with numb legs and arms. A bit dumbfounded, I saw they were tied up with thick rope, making me unable to run, or even move at all. I felt some pressure on my shoulder and turning my head to the left was Jez unconscious, in the same position as me.

Getting more panicked, I quickly found Rashel on the other side of me, in the same, silent state. Tears streamed down my face as I felt _his_ presence near me.

"This is nothing personal." He mumbled quickly, as if he was trying to convince this to himself. "Just some revenge on someone else."

Before I could even think, he shoved a towel onto my nose. Breathing in a unfamiliar bitter scent, my sight went pink before I blacked out again.

I sat up gasping hysterically. The dream had felt so real…even though it was; it was torture having to re-live it again. Making sure my face wasn't tear stained; I took aware of my surroundings. I sighed in relief as I saw I was back in my bed, sitting on the soft mattress. I pulled on the silver cord.

_Ash?_

_Mary!_ Came the sudden response. Ash came out of the bathroom then, with steam flowing out the bathroom. He looked overjoyed as he ran over and took me into his arms.

"Oh Mary, how I love you. I'm glad you're okay." He was saying this over and over while crushing me in a hug.

"I love you too Ash…" I sighed, and kissed him on his cheek. I was about to unload a bunch of questions before we heard a crash downstairs.

* * *

**I'm not going to update until I have at least 65 reviews...;)**

_**GO AND SEE MY NEW POLL!**_

**-Lamia Vampress**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mary-Lynnette's POV**

I sucked in a breath, glancing towards the door as Ash pulled away slowly, almost hesitantly. He gave me a quick, reassuring sideway look before getting up in one swift movement and extending a hand in my direction. He smiled lightly, but disappointment tinged his eyes from the unintentional cut reunion. This 'crash' obviously held more meaning than an obnoxious sound; Ash wouldn't have retreated from the sweet moment unless it was important. So taking it with caution, he helped me up, and led me out into the hallway.

It felt as if had been months, instead of two days, since my presence occupied. The shock shouldn't have settled in me. Nonetheless, my eyes took in the familiar, grand hallways of Lord Thierry's mansion, home of Circle Daybreak, and gleamed with surprised awe. I made to inspect the whole area, because even though I have seen it, I wasn't used to it. They only took in the creamy, regal walls before Ash's hand gently but forcibly tugged me forward. There was an urgent look in his eyes, I met, with a serene glamour that made me realize whatever that sound was meant _significant_ news.

So no sooner than a minute later, I was standing in the grand living room, meeting familiar faces, that were scattered all over, mingling and discussing.

One look of the scene would make the average knowledged person label this as nothing more than sixteen teenagers, sixteen friends hanging out and doing the stereotype high school Saturday night. It _was _in fact a group of allies, but it mixed of supernatural, _in_humans with humans' conversing on how to bring peace between the Night World and regular world. That, and the fact that more than half of the "people" here were unmistakably beautiful, human and creature.

_So not quite your typical impression_, I mused in my head, remembering my first look of Circle Daybreak. It made me wonder what Evelyn's reaction would be.

On the loveseat closest to us sat Jez and Morgead, the couple seeming somewhat comfortable. One of Morgead's hands rubbed Jez's shoulders soothingly while she sat upright, looking stressed and impatient. When she sensed someone was near, her unique eyes met mine before she gave me a small smile and commented, "Mary-Lynnette. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Woozy from the drugs, but fine. You?" Jez shrugged and gave a nod, and shifted her eyes from mine to meet my soulmate's.

"Ash." She smirked then, obviously meaning, in some way, to mock him. Ash rolled his eyes and muttered a "hey" under his breath, trying to be cool. But it was relevant that he was greatly relieved to see that his cousin was unharmed.

_Not that I would admit it anyway._ His voice eased into my head, with obvious charm. I elbowed him playfully, murmuring it wasn't surprising with a small, teasing smile. He laughed and kissed my head, giving my hand a soft squeeze before he departed his lips that had moved onto my forehead.

Moving my eyes elsewhere, they locked with a pair of fierce emerald green ones on the end of the larger couch.

Rashel, I thought, giving her a warm smile before I started walking over, receiving a small smile of her own.

There were two people placed on either side of her; Quinn sat beside her snugly, one of his arms wrapped around her waist protectively and Keller was standing, one arm straightened out on an angle as it was leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Hey Mare." Rashel casually murmured, eyes glancing up to meet my gaze. Before I could respond, Keller cut me off. Her fierce-much like her sister's- gray eyes met mine.

"_About _time. There's an important matter, and you guys-" Her annoyed snap was politely interrupted.

"Keller. Maybe they weren't procrastinating; remember Mare was deeply drugged, and she's human. However, they're here now, right? Let us explain to them." Galen's formal voice spoke neutrally, his golden and green specked eyes calm and willing for Keller to relax as he peered over her shoulder.

Keller let out a controlled breath, and her eyes resumed to their normal, patient look. She swept one hand through her ebony hair raggedly, and let it rest against her slender hip as a sign of agreement, or rather, surrender. She looked at us with an aggravated expectant expression-I figured she wasn't pleased with two more people engaging in their conversation. I sighed.

"So, what's this "important matter"? Did the noise have anything to do with it?" Mary-Lynnette looked at the four, inviting anyone to answer her question.

"Frankly, it did." But this reply didn't come from any of them.

She turned around to see Thierry Descouedres, or "Lord Thierry" standing formally behind, a wary expression on his normally calmed face.

"Sir…?" Keller trailed off hesitantly, and glanced about the room. Everyone had stopped what they were doing, killing their conversations and doings to pay him full attention. A curious, nervous feel coated the atmosphere as it silenced.

"It is nothing to worry about; rather, find _victory _in it. Though it increases silent chaos in the callous Night World Council; we have an upper hand, but must be careful of not to take advantage of its goodness too quickly." Thierry started with competence, his eyes managing to inform everybody else's in an experienced matter. He clasped his hands together before continuing.

"We have found and gained the third Wild Power, along with his newly founded soulmate." Thierry stopped mannerly, allowing commentary to unfold. Hannah, who had come up to his side seconds before, widened her eyes and Thierry threw her a small, confirming smile.

"Oooh! How exciting, another soulmate couple found. Along with a Wild Power! This _is _good news!" Iliana's chirpy voice was the first to ring out, her whitened golden hair swinging gently as she twirled it around her finger.

"_Finally. _Someone _else_ I can talk to about this kind of thing." Jez murmured this coolly as her presence lit up. Morgead chuckled beside her.

"Watch it be _another_ Redfern. If it is, I'll be here, laughing my ass off at you, Jez." This time Ash's taunt rode over the soft murmurs and talks between the room, and from the corner of my eye I could see Quinn snort and smirk in agreement. Jez glared, sending blue and silver daggers at both.

"Oh, shut the hell up Ash. I'll be here, watching you eat your own words. Quinn, I can just get Rashel to kick your ass. So both of you- piss off." She smirked triumphly.

Quinn chucked. "Sure Jez, sure."

"What about Hunter?"

I spoke softly, trying to casualtise the horrific question into something minour, as to cause no drama in the remotely sanguine room. I acted it too, shifting my stance to what seemed like a sense, calming, and relaxed posture. I prevailed my tone to sound doubtful about worrying, trying to pass it off like any other curious question.

But it was to no avail, as the Daybreakers _abruptly _muted everything. All heads snapped towards me, all eyes meeting mine.

_This_ silence wasn't as easy as the last; there was sharp hate and tension so deep it could be cut in mid-air, it seemed.

I cleared my throat, clearly uncomfortable with the change of scenery and attitude. I opened my mouth to speak, to try to soothe the horrid reactions and tend to undo the silence to the much lighter settings before. Bringing up any confidence I could muster, I drew in air and heard a response come out; one, that was _definitely _not mine.

"It's no one to worry about, unless, the _dead _doesn't favour your likeness either."

Simultaneously, all of us shifted our attention to find the source of this anonymous reply.

"Fellow Daybreakers, meet our new members, Maggie Neely and Delos Redfern." Thierry said this all naturally, but he ended with a cautioned note, obviously figuring what was going to happen next.

This time, everyone burst out laughing. Rashel, Keller, and even I searched for Jez to give her a sympathetic smile, to try to amuse and sweeten up this _bad_ luck despite the cocky irony and smugness radiating off from Ash. Jez huffed, shooting ire to her new cousin. She muttered incoherent words under her breath, no doubt colourful comments towards Ash and Quinn, who was now standing as Rashel had shifted to standing, leaning back against the couch, next to Keller.

"Lord Thierry…?" The one called Delos Redfern asked for attention hesitantly, his confused, _golden, _gaze scanning the room.

Thierry sighed. "Just ignore them; or rather, Ash. And in the future, Quinn, Morgead, and Jez."

"This is surely going to be interesting." Maggie, I assumed, talked this out slowly, amusement and curiosity lighting up in her aura. When she caught my eye, she smiled. I did a small wave, acknowledging her friendliness. I had a feeling she was going to fit in perfectly with my group, our trio of Poppy, Hannah and I.

"Introduction time!" Poppy squealed from somewhere ahead.

Now _this _was going to be interesting.

**Keller's POV**

Snorting, I looked over to Rashel and smirked.

"This ought to be fun, huh."

She rolled her eyes, letting out a forced laugh. "Yeah…" She answered back with sarcasm, a taint of a smile on her lips. She trailed off, though, and when she did her eyes looked elsewhere, a distant state setting in. She gave one more sharp look towards "Delos Redfern" before glancing away as quickly, cringing. I frowned.

"Hey Shel, what's up?" In any normal case in the past, I wouldn't have really cared, for a_nyone _that was excluded from my team. I had my own misery, my own small depression that I would mourn over in silence, and extend it in little ways, convinced I had somehow deserved it. So caring wasn't really popular in my book, and I even looked above _that. _

But then Galen had been born into my life, making _other _things in my attitude change and create too. All in all, my whole persona and its feelings were redeemed.

Of course, Galen was the one and only person I allowed myself to be open and vulnerable with, after. He was _one_ person I could absolutely trust whole heartedly, despite good friends. But only one, and I vowed _only_ one.

That _was, _until, I heard some shocking news that changed that to two.

I had a twin sister, a _fucking _long lost twin sister I was separated of, from extreme young age. I had always thought that any, _all _blood relatives of mine ceased to exist, and was never to be heard about again, even if they were no longer living. But _no,_ one tiny part, (or _huge_ in blood and closeness wise) _was _alive.

After recovering from a, triumphant in defeat but brutal wracking in physique, dragon attack, me and my newly founded 'sister' had a long, insightful talk about the whole situation, ourselves, our lives, and about anything and everything that was meaningful. At first I, actually, _we_, were both very wary, doubtful about placing loyalty in a stranger. But after the brief suspicion and awkwardness, we revived our sisterly connection, and became close, more likely, clos_er,_ as any twin sisters should be.

Besides our half shapeshifter, half human blood, confirming our race to be 'hybrid', and other…unusual self-facts, we were a normal pair of twins.

She sighed. "It's nothing big. His eyes- I mean, they're _that _golden yellow, and, well…" Rashel stuttered a bit, something _very _unlike her to do. I narrowed my eyes. Obviously, I knew what she thought of when the new _Redfern _made appearance.

She sighed, glaring off into the distance. "I want to know what he meant about his response to Mare's question. About the "dead", and Hunter. She tsked, arms crossing over her chest, eyes narrowing as she spoke the name of the killer of her-_our _mother.

"Yes…but we also need to know for you guys- we don't know if the information Hawthorn gave out arrived to Hunter. That would be _bad._" I sighed out in frustration.

Roll call was unusually quick- whenever we got someone new, Poppy would go on about everyone, and then go on about some other subject. But the introductions were brief; everyone acknowledged their names, soulmate and reason of why they joined.

"So what was your earlier response about? Like, what did you mean?" Lady Hannah asked Delos, after they had settled, and everything was going about right. Her eyes were wide.

"And the noise?" Jez added.

Delos, the Wild Power, grew serious as he answered. "To start out simple; Hunter Redfern is dead. I killed him with my blue fire. The noise was simply me, barging in, and the door hitting the wall hard causing a vase to fall and shatter. We were in a rush." Everyone had burst out talking and exclaiming, even before Delos had ended his statement.

"It figures," Rashel started dryly. "Whatever. I guess it's better to have him dead from someone else, rather than he being alive and doing Goddess knows what… " She trailed off, contempt freezing over her tone.

"You wanted to do apply his death yourself." Galen spoke by my side, his eyes flitting from their usual patient stance to sympathy.

"_Obviously._" Rashel seethed calmly, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it's better, kind of. I mean, if Delos hadn't, you, along with Mare and Jez, would've been in his evil hands, thanks to _Hawthorn_." Ash joined our conversation.

"I hate our family." Jez glared at Delos again.

"Yeah..._guys. _Where exactly is he? And Evelyn?" Mare's panicked voice rang through the whole room.

Causing for quietness to overcome again.

Thierry quickly responded. "I sent Lupe, Thea, James and Nilsson to get her. And…" He started to grow more hesitant, pausing for a second to adjust his counter. "And…_maybe _Hawthorn too; it's based on what happens, majored also on his opinion."

"Hawthorn? Hawthorn _Redfern?" _And I thought Ash and Quinn having soulmates was impossible." Delos snorted.

"Please, _princey. _We're better-shall I mention what he did to Mare? And Rashel and Jez?" Ash sneered. Delos simply raised an eyebrow in curiosity, inviting him to explain.

"Would you really allow him to join, Sir?" My annoyed reply/interruption caused Quinn, Ash and Morgead heads' to nod in agreement of the preposterous idea.

Thierry's eyebrow lifted. "Of course, precaution _will_ be enhanced, and in official terms, he won't be instantly trusted, and technically, _not _be a part of Circle Daybreak, as a fully loyal member. But it was the same with Ash and Quinn-remember?" Thierry paused to glance at the two. "If I see and sense pure redemption, I won't hesitate to bring him in wholly."

"There was a difference though, between us and _him. _After finding and accepting our soulmates, we, as fast as possible, came here to try to do good. We didn't kidnap girl soulmates, and try to ship them off to Hunter," Ash stated instantaneously, shooting a look towards Delos as well. Delos's expression changed from smug to alarm in one second.

"And Hawthorn's the type to falter over and over, and, to intentionally cross over to the bad path repeatedly." Quinn murmured. Morgead nodded in agreement, while Thierry shook his head and sighed.

"There's a true matter in that. But giving one chance isn't going to kill any of you-despite what he did. Remember there's still the slight possibility he won't come; if that occurs, even I will be sure to have him watched."

"Evelyn is most definitely coming, though, and Hawthorn's no doubt to follow. So Thierry. At least send him away for missions a lot; mostly to keep away from the Circle." Morgead jumped in lastly.

"Aw, now why suggest that? Like Thierry preached-give me a chance."

Hawthorn smiled from the doorway.


End file.
